Taken by Love BVB Fanfiction
by jflb2012
Summary: My BVB fanfic. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it. :)The names in this story may or may not be real people I do or do not know. (Other then BVB names of course, not that I no them. Although that would be nice :)


Chapter 1

I couldn't believe I was standing in front of the stage watching Black veil Brides. I could feel my heart skip a beat every time Ashley looked this way, and I let myself believe that maybe, just maybe he was looking at me. I crowd was raging and I was slowly being forced away from the stage as other screaming fans pushed and shoved there way through. I fought to stay where I was but I knew that it was hopeless. I sank into the crowd becoming just another face. My heart hurt as I grasped just how close I had been and how fast it was taken away from me.

The band continued playing as I stood in a corner just listening to the beautiful music they produced and I thought to myself that as long as I could hear there music I would be happy. "JuJu!" My friend Landynn came running towards me "Where'd you go, I turned around for a second and you were gone." She said irritated at me. "I made it to the front...I got to see them up close." I said a smile gracing my face. She stared at me speechless, then smiled. "Oh my God that is soo cool!" She squealed. I was grinning now.

The music continued as the night went on, finally reaching the climax and before I knew it the concert was over. People were pushing and shoving there way to meet the band. Landynn pulled me with her, following the flow of people. "I feel like we are being heard like cattle." I muttered under my breathe, Landynn laughed at me. I was getting claustrophobic so I broke out of the line with Landynn by my side. "I cant stay in that line anymore honey I'm sorry" I said panting. "Its okay" Landynn stroked my hair. We walked to the car. I stood outside the car and lit up a cigarette. "I didn't know you smoked." Landynn said. "I don't I replied blowing smoke out of my nose. She giggled.

I don't know how long we hung out in the parking lot but by the time we were ready to leave every other car that was around us before was gone. "Holy shit its already midnight." Landynn said looking at her phone. "Damn" I said. "We need to find a hotel for the night" I stated. Landynn nodded in agreement. "Aww leaving so soon ladies?" I whipped around so fast it made me dizzy.

Ashley stood just a few feet from me, looking smoldering. My breathe caught and I had to lean on the car for support. I was speechless as he stared at me with his beautiful brown eyes that seemed to look into my soul. His smile made me melt inside. "Well?" He wanted a reply. "I..um..I..what was the question?" I stuttered. "leaving so soon?" he said again I looked to Landynn for help but she was just as stunned as I was. "Well... we have to...um... find a hotel for the night" I said avoiding his gaze. He took a drink of something that he was caring around.

He smiled and walked over towards me. "I saw you during the show" he said. I blushed "Couldn't help but notice your staring." He brought his face closer to mine. I couldn't breathe. He stared into my eyes seeming to read my mind he said "come hang out with me and the band." He leaned away from me taking another drink of what smelled like alcohol. "oh my God, YES!" Landynn squeaked from the other side of the came making me jump. She had been so quite I had forget she was there. "Cool" he smiled and stared walking away, when I didn't follow right away he stopped and motioned with his head that we were to follow. Landynn grabbed my arm and before I knew it we were in there hotel room.

Andy and Jinxx were sitting on the couch well Jake and CC were taking in the corner They all looked up when we walked in. I couldn't breathe. Andy looked surprised but smiled. Landynn let go of my arm and walked over to Andy and Jinxx. "Oh my God I cant believe I meeting you guys" She was gushing. Ashley pulled me over and we sat on the couch opposite Andy and Jinxx. I sat awkwardly next to him, not sure what to do. He offered me a drink from his bottle. I took a swig, It tasted like lemonade and vodka. Jake disappeared into the kitchen for a moment then came out with shot glasses and more vodka.

Landynn took a seat next to me as we all started doing shots. Landynn was doing all the talking well I sat quietly on the couch. I was tuning in and out of the conversation until something Landynn said caught my attention. "Well I actually have a daughter." She was saying. "But you said you were only 18" Andy said. Landynn nodded. "What about the quite one over there, do you have any kids?" Before I could answer Landynn said "No, Julia is actually still a virgin." I shot to my feet "LANDYNN!" I yelled turning red. Ashley was speechless next to me, eyes wide. They were all staring at me. I didn't no what to do so I turned and ran out the door.

I ended up back in the parking lot. I was panting from running. I swallowed the lump in my throat and fought the urge to cry. I took a couple deep breathes to calm myself. Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and threw me on the ground. My head hit the concrete and the would spin for a moment. When I regained my senses I realized there was a large man standing over me. My eyes widened and I tried to scream but he covered my mouth and my nose, making it impossible to breathe. I heard shouts in the background as the world started going black. I couldn't breathe, the pressure on my chest and the hand over my mouth made it impossible.

Suddenly the pressure and the hand were gone. I coughed and rolled over onto my stomach as I inhaled deeply. Someone grabbed me and pulled me to my feet. I struggled as hard as I could. "Julia, its okay, your safe now. YOUR SAFE!" I stopped struggling to look into the eyes of the one who was holding me. Beautiful brown eyes stared back at me. Staring into those eyes I couldn't help but cry. I don't know why cried but I did. Ashley just held me close as I soaked his shirt with my tears.

When I finally calmed down he took me back inside the hotel. Holding me close to his side as if I might fall apart if he let me go...and at that point I might have.


End file.
